Fuzzen
Fuzzen is the TLDR's resident freak. Suffering from hideous deformities (no eyebrows) and severe mental disabilities, she screams random nonsense throughout the halls of the TLDR, and constantly spews details of her "boyfriend" who is in fact a random gay teenager. The focus of her attentions changes every few weeks. History Origins Fuzzen was born in a small town in the country of Azerbaijan. Her parents were Fikrin and Gyultakin Rustamhanli, but little else is known of her parents. When born, it was discovered that she suffered from a hideous deformity, she had no eyebrows. The leader of the country at the time, Ebulfez Chorakchi, had declared that any deformity in a newborn child was a curse from god, and that such evil needed to be purged. Her parents attempted to hide her, in the hopes that she would eventually form eyebrows at a later age. Discovery and Banishment At the age of 6, Fuzzen's deformitiy was finally discovered by the current leaders of the country. Ebulfez Chorakchi sent a taskforce to deal with the corrupted town, burning it to the ground and salting the earth so nothing would ever grow there again. They did not kill Fuzzen, afraid that she would release the disease that had twisted her into the hideous being she was at the time and infect more of the populace. The entire town's population burned in their homes and Fuzzen was left alone in the town square to die of starvation. The town was marked as containing a contaminate, and others were forbidden to ever visit in fears that the disease would spread. Life Alone Fuzzen managed to survive on her own, the town knew there was a chance they would be discovered, and had been stockpiling supplies to last for many years. Knowing that she had caused the deaths of her entire town, Fuzzen tried to mend her deformity. She would draw in eyebrows using a felt pen, however the ink was simply absorbed by her massive forehead, and began to slowly leech into her brain, causing significant brain damage. This continued for years and the damage continued to worsen. She eventually began talking and interacting with the skeletal remains of the villagers as her mind was bent into insanity from years of ink absorption. At the age of 14, she fell in love with the skeleton of the town's blacksmith. She would court his skeleton, cooking meals to share and eventually having her first kiss. Eventually their relationship went to the next level, and Fuzzen lost her virginity to the skeletal figure as it lay on the charred floor. She moved in with his remains and they lived a pleasant life together for the next 2 years. Moving On At the age of 16, Fuzzen's relationship with the blacksmith's remains had grown stale. She decided to attempt to spice things up with some kinky lovemaking. However, during the activities the remains of the blacksmith were crushed. Fuzzen had killed her lover, and she mourned. She ran from the house, the guilt of having murdered her love forcing her to her knees and unleashing a guttural roar of anguish from her deformed head. Her cry was overheard by a travelling freak show run by gypsies. They diverted from their path to discover Fuzzen in the ruins of the old town, cowered in the fetal position and making pathetic mewing sounds. They instantly noticed her deformed visage, and took her as the latest edition to their freak show. As they traveled the world, Fuzzen was incorporated as an act in the show. However, her deformity was so pronounced that it was actually too freakish, causing children to cry out in fear and adults to cringe in disgust. While the attraction to such an eyebrowless mutant was strong at first, eventually the novelty was just replaced by disgust and horror. The gypsies eventually released Fuzzen, supplying her with enough currency to travel wherever she liked and to try and find her own life. Coming To America Fuzzen decided to travel to America in the hopes of finding at least some kind of limited tolerance to her condition. She used the gypsy money to buy a boat trip over, and found herself a small apartment to live in. She quickly discovered the subculture of small scene homosexuals, so frail and pathetic to be almost skeletal in stature. She once again felt the attraction she had felt towards the blacksmith in her home town, and began pursuing them mercilessly. She also discovered the TLDR community around this time, and joined as a somewhat disdained but reluctantly accepted member. Present Day Life Fuzzen now spends her time chasing after the skeletal frail homosexual scene teens, trying to relive her happiest moments from her relationship with the blacksmith's skeleton. While her targets are both incredibly homosexual and afraid of her hideous deformity, she pursues them relentlessly, either taking or finding pictures of them and claiming that they are her "boyfriend". The target of her affections changes often, with a new "boyfriend" appearing every month or so, each more frail and skeletal than the last. Category:Girls Category:TLDR Members Category:People